Frenzy For Five
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day fourteen - Five girls on vitamins, one on folic acid, and the hunt for yellow dresses!


Three... Two (!!)... ONE (yay!) week Glee hiatus, the horrors! To try and make it go by faster, I decided to do this project. I'll put up one new ficlet every day (I hope...) up to the day Glee returns! So be on the lookout! :)

* * *

**"Frenzy For Five"  
Quinn + Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, and Brittany**

After having received the 'assistance' of Nurse Schuester, the Glee girls had gathered in the dance class. Quinn, being the only one not given Terri's very special vitamin, was both nervous and curious to see what would happen to the other five.

Rather than waiting for it to come along, Rachel led them into the choreography she'd prepared. They'd been at it no more than ten minutes, when Rachel stopped dancing and turned to the others. "Oh!" she gasped.

"What?" Quinn asked. Already Rachel tended to come off as over-caffeinated… now Quinn wondered if the addition of this vitamin just might make her head explode, to the point she almost kept an eye out to see if her ears would smoke. She was smoke-free at the moment, but still her eyes had grown wide and her hands were frantically agitated.

"We haven't picked our outfits!" At this, Mercedes stepped up, waving her hand, with no concern.

"Leave it to me, I got it, I got it." Quinn looked around… They were all starting to act strange now. Tina was looking from one thing to another at breakneck speed. Santana could be intense, but she'd never known her to be perky… until now. Brittany, for her part, seemed to be trying to stifle a heavy dose of the giggles.

Quinn found herself the sole beacon of sanity in the group… the conscientious… the mother.

"So what are we wearing?" Quinn asked Mercedes, who was busy turning a fidgety Tina about. It had probably started as her imagining the costumes, but she'd gotten distracted. "Hey!" Quinn snapped her fingers in her face. Mercedes looked back and shooed her hand away.

"Yellow!" she pronounced. "Raise your hand if you've got a yellow dress!" she called. Rachel's hand shot up first, followed by Santana's – "Really?" Brittany giggled – and then Quinn's. "Shoes?" was Mercedes' next demand. Once again, Rachel and Quinn's hand went up. Brittany put her hand up.

"Got good shoes for yellow," she giddily proclaimed.

"We go pick everything up, then time to shop!" Mercedes declared. Rachel nodded and dashed to the door, imitated by Tina, Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes. Quinn sighed, stretching her neck.

"I'm driving," she spoke… to no one. The others were already sprinting to the parking lot.

Miraculously, they all got to fit into Quinn's car. Rachel declared her house as their pit stop. When they arrived, Quinn looked back.

"Dress and shoes, then right back." Rachel was gone in an instant. Quinn sat back in her seat, shocked at how much she'd sounded like her mother.

The next stop was her house. She left the five energy machines in the car and went inside. In her room, she found the yellow dress, which she loved but didn't get to wear so often. She changed into it, and then put on the matching shoes. For the moment, she kept her hair in its ponytail.

When she returned to the car, she could hear the sounds of singing from inside as the girls belted out a tune. As she opened the driver's side door, they cheered and called for her to join in.

"Stop it, alright? Give me that," she snatched the small pendant which hung around her rear-view mirror from Mercedes in the front passenger seat and put it back in place before driving off.

They went to Santana's next, to get her dress. She dashed back to the car, still with her sneakers. Brittany's house was the final stop before the mall. Once she had her shoes, they were off.

Once at the store, Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes headed one way, while Brittany and Santana headed in another. Quinn frowned, unsure which way to go.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted it… the maternity wear section. She hesitated, looking around. She could easily have walked away, but she was curious. She approached carefully, behaving as casual as she could, as though she was merely observing. She'd only just stretched out her fingers and then…

"Quinn!" someone called, and she quickly retracted her hand, turning around. Seeing it was Tina, she relaxed. "Found yellow, lots of yellow!" she announced, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

When the Tina train stopped, Quinn was surprised at the sight before her.

On one side, Rachel and Santana were practicing the choreography. On the other, Mercedes and Brittany were going through a rack simply filled with yellow dresses, almost as though waiting on them.

"Tina!" Brittany waved her over, holding out a dress and still giggling.

One by one, the girls went in to try on the dresses they chose and, one by one, they joined in the rehearsal line with Rachel, Santana, and now Quinn. Once all six were decked out in yellow, they moved on to the shoe store.

Feet were tapping along on Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany, while the others ran about in search of the right shoes, the right size. Even though she wasn't particularly as 'bouncy' as they were in that moment, their energy had a way of drawing her in.

Mercedes, Tina, and Santana soon produced three boxes, having found what they were looking for.

"We've got this," Santana spoke in the perky attitude which still dazzled and puzzled Quinn.

"Okay, let's go then," Quinn stood. As energizing as they could be, she still tired more easily these days.

"Wait, one more stop!" Rachel insisted as they left the shoe store.

'One more stop' was to equip them with matching headbands. The three Cheerios each got to pulling down their ponytails, shaking out their hair.

With headbands in place, they lined up before the long mirror along the wall. Quinn observed the other five, each of them still caught in the throes of giggles, or nods, or some such madness.

"Boys won't know what hit them," Quinn agreed with a smirk. The other girls cheered. "Let's go."

"Can I drive?" Brittany tried.

"Not if you want to get there in one piece," she took her along, arm-in-arm. Disappointment didn't last long in the vitamin haze.

THE END


End file.
